Los Lupin
by Little Pandora
Summary: SPOILER DH! Secuela de Valentía. 'Damas y caballeros, Weasley y... bueno, el resto. Estamos aquí reunidos para unir estas dos almas en santo matrimonio hasta la inmortalidad... O el divorcio.' No siempre es bueno tener a tu mejor amigo como Padrino.


* * *

**Disclaimer:** Budd Sloper y Richard Camander me pertenecen, Morton le pertenece a sí mismo, y el resto es de JKR. Ya está, ya cumplí.

* * *

**Los Lupin  
**

* * *

_'Get up from that piano. You hurtin' its feelings'_  
Jelly Roll Morton

* * *

A _Lore_, _Sortilegios Weasley, porque simplemente te merecés historias mucho mejores que esta.  
_

* * *

Damas y caballeros, Weasleys y… el resto, ¿me escuchan? Si me escuchan digan 'Chad apesta'. Genial. Bueno. La cosa va así. Cuando le dije a Ted que arremetiera los cuernos en la dulce Victoire no me refería a que lo hiciera con un anillo dorado en el bolsillo del pantalón. Me refería a que simplemente se la llevara a la cama y la invitara a vivir en su Baticueva de soltero de veinte años aunque eso significase no más noches de póker después del Ministerio los viernes.

Pero es que el joven estaba perdiendo varios galeons en el transporte hasta la casa de los padres de Vic (hola señor Weasley, ¿cómo están los hijos?) y por ende, menos cerveza en la casa del anfitrión. Negocios, simplemente.

De ahí mi sorpresa cuando llegaron, ambos (sí, sonrientes aunque la cara de enamorado dudo que le dure treinta años más cuando todo tiende a irse al suelo, cariño, se llama _gravedad_. No, madame Fleur, usted está preciosa) a mi casa para pedirme que fuera el Padrino del novio.

Al principio pensé en Al Paccino y lo bien que me sale el acento italiano, pero después de que Chad, sí, ese que está sentado flirteando con la hermosa chica de gris… Hola linda. Perdón, señora Weasley. Bueno, después de que Chad me explicara bien cómo era verdaderamente la situación debo admitir que mi entusiasmo se esfumó como las bromas de Sortilegios Weasley en plena víspera del Día de los Inocentes.

Y ahí empezó el caos. Budd para aquí, ayúdame con esto, ¿qué tipo de mantel te gusta? ¿Cómo que no sabes de manteles? ¿Strippers en la Despedida de Soltero? ¿Estás loco? ¡No quiero que mi futuro esposo venga a la boda con resaca, idiota! ¡No te estoy insultando! Sí, Budd, puedes acostarte con las damas de honor. Igual dudo que alguna se te acerque.

Y etcéteras eternos. Hasta que llegamos a este preciado día en el que por fin Teddy y Victoire están emparentados. Sí, ellos dos, por si la historia no la sabían muy bien, se conocen de toda la vida. De los pañales hasta… Bueno, ahora la ropa interior. ¡Lo digo en serio! Eran como primos pero sin compartir sangre porque eso generalmente termina en_ squibs_. Y no Vic, seguramente los tuyos serán muy lindos y con el pelo cambiante como el papá. Qué tiernos se ven juntos, ¿no es verdad? Y eso me hizo recordar cuando Chaddie y yo nos dimos cuenta de que el pequeño Teddy estaba enamorado. Verán, generalmente él se despertaba con el pelo rosa todas las mañanas y luego se lo cambiaba a castaño, la discreción y todo eso, pero una vez lo hizo con el pelo rojo Weasley, sí, el mismo que decora casi todas las cabezas de este salón, y como Teddy se había quedado la noche anterior ayudando a Victoire para sus TIMOS, dijimos 'he aquí, señores, el primer síntoma'.

Después con sólo verle la cara uno se daba cuenta. Prácticamente se le caían las bragas, ¿no es verdad, Teddy? Y no me mires así, sabes bien que es verdad. Sí, lo sabes.

Y bueno, damas y caballeros, son por estos dos amigos míos del alma que les pido que levanten sus copas y hagan el brindis de la noche.

¡Por los Lupin!

* * *

-¡Budd, levántate de una puta vez!

Abre los ojos y le cuesta diez segundos enteros recordar dónde está. Ve su pantalón en el suelo, el traje y la túnica colgando del ropero y la sonrisa transversal de Chad mientras corre las cortinas.

-Richard, por las barbas de Merlín, ¿qué mierda estás haciendo? ¿Intentando matarme?

-¿Tengo que recordarte que hoy se casa Teddy, idiota? Tenemos que estar ahí en dos horas, así que vístete rápido o llegamos tarde.

Se sienta en la cama y da el bostezo más largo de su vida. La resaca, oh, culpada de que lo despidan en cada uno de sus trabajos. Se saca los collares hawaianos y la corona de plástico que tiene en la mitad de la cara y se recuerda mentalmente volver a ir a una Despedida de Soltero. Pero de un desconocido.

Mientras se abotona la camisa y arregla el estúpido corbatín que le eligió Victoire aún teniendo un taladro en las sienes, Chad le pregunta, ya tomando los polvos Flu del tarro cerca de la chimenea.

-Buddy, escribiste tu discurso, ¿verdad?

Y de repente el sueño y retazos de palabras que tiene en una servilleta anotada por ahí y simplemente mátenme ahora, por favor.

-Joder, ¿tienes una pluma?

La cara de incredulidad de Chad, eres un irresponsable, lo sabías, era a mí a quién debían haber nombrado Padrino, hasta que decide, así, de la nada, hacer como el jazz e improvisar. Es más, hasta va a pedir que le pongan algo de Jelly Roll Morton de banda sonora.

Sí, le gusta. Sólo para entrar en clima. Y ni siquiera se preocupa por tomar la pluma que le tiende Chad de mala gana porque hoy, señores, voy a ser un músico de los grandes, de lo espontáneo.

Sólo por los Lupin.

_

* * *

_

_Porque querías que apareciera Budd y sólo pude dártelo entero. Perdónperdónperdón pero estas son las cosas que salen a las tres de la mañana.  
_

_ Si no entendiste bien nada de esto, te recomiendo leer **Valentía**, en mi profile._

_La mención a Morton y el Jazz es todo culpa de Cortázar y la música en mi computadora y que entraba tan bien en mi idea de Budd como un improvisador sin título que no encontré otra manera de encajar todo.  
_

_Los reviús se agradecen como una lluvia en el desierto.  
_

* * *


End file.
